Wanna Try?
by ZeHunHanus
Summary: Sehun yang mengajak luhan melakukan suatu yang baru bagi Luhan. Apakah itu? (ga nyambung- ff pertamaku.. Bca ya)


Ini ff pertamaku jadi jangan salah jika ceritanya gaje. Banyak typonya. Jadi maklumim aja. Tanpa banyak bacot silahkan baca nde.

Wanna Try

seorang namja yang berwajah cukup cantik yang selalu mengaku manly ini hanya menatap bosan pasangan sedang pamer kemesraan dihadapannya. Sedangkan disamping kirinya seorang namja hanya fokus terhadap laptopnya. Saat ini mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari Park seonsaengnim. Jenuh melihat pasangan ini, Luhan namja bermata rusa ini mulai fokus membaca buku. Kalian bertanya mengapa hanya Sehun yang mengerjakan tugas ini? Karena Sehun termasuk anak yang cerdas dan jangan lupa berparas tampan.

"mmmmhh aaahh" suara yang berasal dari pasangan chanbaek yang sedang berciuman panas. Tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Luhan dan Sehun yang hanya menatapnya datar. Sehun kemudian kembali fokus ke laptopnya sedangkan Luhan yang kembali baca buku dan tak lupa memasang earphone untuk tak mendengar suara "aneh" dari chanbaek ini.

"selesai" kata Sehun kemudian menutup laptopnya dan menatap pasangan chanbaek yang sekarang chanyeol menindih Baekhyun sambil berciuman panas. Sehun kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke Luhan yang sedang fokus membaca buku itu. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dari matanya yang mirip rusa itu, bulu matanya yang lentik itu, hidung yang mancung dan bibir yang kecil dan berwarna merah semerah cherry itu. Sehun fokus kepada bibir itu, bagaimana jika ia mencicipi bibir manis itu. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya yang tak di sadari sedari tadi Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"sehun kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan sambil menepuk pelan pundaknya. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"a.. Anio Luhan" luhan kemudian mengangguk dan kembali menatap Chanbaek yang belum berhenti dari kegiatannya

"YAAAAAKK KALIAN BERHENTI." teriak Luhan.

"Luhan sayang jangan teriak kamu mengganggu kami" kata baekhyun kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar kemudian ke dapur untuk menghilangkan dahaganya karena habis teriak tadi.

"Sehun kau ingin ikut?" tanya Luhan dan sehun hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mengikut Sehun mengikuti luhan dari belakang.

"ini untukmu" kata Luhan sambil memberikan sehun segelas jus jeruk dan segera duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun. rasa canggung mulai menguasai keadaan.

"Sehun maaf ya kelakuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka memang begitu tidak tahu tempat dan waktu" kata Luhan.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku memakluminya" kata Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu.

"kau tau Sehun. Aku benar-benar pusing gara-gara mereka yang selalu pamer kemesraan. Kalau pegang tangan tidak papa. Tapi mereka ciuman Sehun. Ciuman. Apalagi kalau ditempat umum. Aku malu Sehun dekat-dekat dengan mereka." curhat Luhan. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum melihat luhan yang wajahnya sangat imut jika sedang kesal.

"luhan kau ingin mencobanya? Wanna try Luhan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya cengo dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"maksudmu Sehun? Aku tidak mengerti" tanya Luhan. Sehun yang mendengarnya kemudian maju dan mengusap pipi Luhan, Luhan hanya menegang mendapat perlakuan yang cukup manis itu. Kemudian Sehun berhenti mengusap pipinya dan menangkup kedua pipi luhan sambil menatap mata luhan dan Sehun mulai memajukan wajahnya perlahan. luhan hanya menutup matanya erat dan meremas celana trainingnya. Luhan dapat rasakan bibirnya dicium lembut oleh bibir Sehun yang sexy itu.

Sehun kemudian melumat bibir luhan dengan lembut. Luhan hanya diam dan makin meremas celana trainingnya.

Sehun kemudian menyudahi ciumannya dan menatap wajah Luhan yang sudah semerah tomat itu. Sehun mengelus bibir luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Luhan hanya bisa menunduk dibuatnya.

"ayo kita mencobanya Luhan. Seperti chanyeol dan baekhyun. Aku tau kau belum pernah pacaran dengan namja"

"a.. A.. Ku.. Tapi sampai kapan Sehun?"

 _"sampai kau mencintaiku Luhan"_

"cuman seminggu kok luhan. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana pacaran dengan namja."

"kalau begitu ayo Sehun. Aku juga penasaran bagaimana pacaran dengan namja. Kita harus mengalahkan pasangan chanbaek itu" kata Luhan dengan senyumannya. Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum. Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum akhirnya bisa berpacaran dengan Luhan walaupun cuman bohongan.

 **END**

gimana.. Gimna? Gaje bener ya. Mangapkan aku ya. Review nde biar tahu kesalahanku. Maklum author baru


End file.
